Glitch
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Nevada Hazelton, a 17-year old who is bullied frequently and loves the genre of horror. When she and her family come across a garage sale held by an old man, Nevada gets a game for free called Glitch. When Nevada plays the game, she finds out that the game is quite creepy and after playing it for the first night, she begins seeing shadows and a mysterious figure who goes by the al
1. Chapter 1

**Glitch**

**Summary: **Nevada Hazelton, a 17-year old who is bullied frequently and loves the genre of horror. When she and her family come across a garage sale held by an old man, Nevada gets a game for free called _Glitch_. When Nevada plays the game, she finds out that the game is quite creepy and after playing it for the first night, she begins seeing shadows and a mysterious figure who goes by the alias Black. When her bullies start turning up dead, Nevada suspects Black is responsible. But who can believe her? Can Nevada figure out the mystery behind the game and its antagonist? Or will she suffer a terrible death at the hands of a game character?

_**Chapter 1**_

I sighed softly. Just another day at Zahra High School; another boring school day with complaining students, bitching teachers and too much homework. I disliked school; I'd rather be at a job all day then be in school for eight hours. Yeah, every kid disliked school whether or not they have friends.

Well, I guess someone could say I'm not a friendly or likable person. I didn't really have any friends in school, I only had one friend named David, who was currently a graduate and lives on the outskirts of town as a hacker. He's three years older than me, which would make him 20 and I 17. I just turned 17 actually, a few days ago.

It was the year of 2012, November 9th. November 4th was my birthday. It was going to be a rough winter this year, I could tell. Meh, I guess I'm just rambling.

Back to reality, Zahra High wasn't very big, it was almost as small as the town itself, with a population of about 1000, very small. There are smaller towns and villages in Maine, but Zahra would be counted on the list of "Smallest Towns of Maine". Nothing really happened in Zahra, not really any murders or robberies, nothing like that. We had one bank and a town hall, like every town had. One large superstore, a medical facility, a small hospital and some other places like a normal town would have. The school was located by the Zahra Woods, which at daytime was alright, but creepy at night.

Alright, I'm done rambling.

I walked up to my locker and put in the combination and opened it, looking at myself in my locker mirror. My eyes were a bright, emerald green; my hair was a jet black and straight, reaching down to the middle of my back. My dark locks had bright green streaks in them. My skin was a moonlight pale, three piercings adorned each of my ears along with one in my eyebrow and lip. I always liked to wear jewelry, it was my kind of style.

I did not like baggy pants, so I always wore skinny jeans. Baggy pants can get caught on things easily. Right now I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve black and red striped shirt, shoes and my favorite black leather jacket. I get an allowance at the end of every week, unless I did something wrong.

I gathered up my books for class and made sure I had all of my supplies for art. Out of all the classes in school, art was my favorite. I also had the most wonderful teacher. Science was alright. Out of all the clubs in school, I wish they had a club about the supernatural/paranormal. There's a gay rights club, but no club about the supernatural.

Or even a horror club. I loved horror; video games, movies, literature, anything. Which is why Edgar Allan Poe and Stephen King are two of my favorite authors.

English, Math and Homeroom went by fast and then lunch came around. I sat by myself as usual and bit into my apple. I sometimes ate lunch from the school, mostly bringing my own lunch. I swallowed the piece of my apple when I glanced up from my book as Tina and her pack of preps came my way.

Tina was the most popular girl in school. She was tall, taller than me and had long, flowing curly blonde hair and striking green eyes that would make any guy swoon...or even any girl. She may be the most popular girl, but she was also a major bitch.

We used to be friends in junior high, but when high school came along, she abandoned me because I didn't have blonde hair or look pretty. Tina was my only friend in school and because of her, now I had none.

"Hey there Nevada," Tina's sweet, yet sickly voice reached my ears as she came up behind me, her friends on all sides around me. "How are you on this fine, beautiful day?"

"Fine." I mumbled and shut my book.

"Oh! What's this?!" Tina reached over and snatched my book out of my hands. It was one of my favorites, _Under the Dome _by Stephen King.

I immediately stood up and right in front of Tina. "Can I have my book back?" I asked calmly.

"Hmmm, let me think." Tina put a manicured fingernail to her chin. It was a good thing I had a lot of patience, or else I would've snatched my book before she could say 'Stephen'. She grinned her sweet grin. "I'll give it back to you on one condition."

"What?" I questioned.

Immediately after I said that, Tina snapped her fingers and her gang came up from behind me and grabbed my arms, forcing me onto my knees. One girl grabbed a handful of my hair and painfully yanked my head back.

Students in the lunchroom stayed back, either afraid of Tina's wrath or they all dislike me. "What I want you to do is admit you're nothing but a sad, little girl who lost her father because her mother was tired of him."

That hit a nerve. My mother divorced my real father because she was tired of him when I was 15. My mother married some guy named Stephen a year later. "And what if I refuse?" I asked. Tina's lip curled up into a sneer and she grabbed my chin roughly, her sharp nails digging into my skin.

"Then I'll hurt you." she whispered harshly, putting her other hand on my face. Her nails gently scraped at my temple and I just glared at her.

"No. I refuse to admit anything."

Tina snarled and she began digging her nails into my skin painfully. Her left hand held my chin while her right index finger cut into my temple, her thumb into the skin underneath my eye and she slightly pulled her hand away, observing her work. I could feel small trails of blood trickle down my face and I didn't make any noises or expressions.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No."

"SAY IT!" Tina screeched and her nails raked across my left cheek, leaving bloody cuts. When I didn't speak, she punched me harshly in the gut and then kicked me to the floor. Her friends released me and I coughed, holding my gut. "Let's go girls." she grumbled and threw my book down at me as she and her gang walked away.

I coughed again and stood up, ignoring the pain. I grabbed my book and then threw my lunch away, having lost my appetite. I grabbed my backpack and then headed off to the nurse's office.

"You can't let Tina keep doing this to you." the nurse said gently as she cleaned up my face. "Next time she may do more than this."

"Well, I can't do anything about it. Ever since mom divorced dad, nobody seems to give a shit about me anymore." I grumbled and hissed when she applied more peroxide to the cuts.

The nurse sighed. "Well, they aren't too deep, but if they hurt later today, come back, okay?"

I nodded and after she bandaged up my cuts, I headed off to art class. After art was study hall and then a free period. I already had most of my required classes done. So for the rest of the day, I was in art class.

I was only a few minutes late to art, my teacher coming up to me as I walked in. Her name was Miss Heartily, young, single and very friendly. "Nevada, what happened?" she questioned with worry when she saw my face.

"Don't ask." I mumbled and got my artwork out of my tray and sat down at my table. It was project we were doing and it could be anything, as long as it was realistic. My idea was on a large, white sheet of paper. It was all outlined so far. I called it _Final Judgment_. It was basically a girl tied to the wall by chains with hooded figures all around her. All I had left to do was shade it.

I had taken off my jacket so I wouldn't smear anything and I glanced down at my scar-covered wrists. I narrowed my emerald orbs and then just turned my wrist over, getting my shading supplies out. I sighed softly to myself and gently rubbed my cheek. This day probably can't get any worse.

When the bell rung at the end of the day, I put away my artwork and slipped my leather jacket on. I didn't have any homework to do, so I was free for the night. I said bye to Miss Heartily and then put everything else in my bag and left the room.

Since Zahra wasn't too big, my house wasn't too far away, about 20 minutes away. The only thing I had left to do was pick up my little brother from across the street at the elementary school. He's about 10 years old and in the 5th grade. I looked out for cars and crossed the street, waiting for my brother to come out.

The little kid came out a few minutes later and took my hand as we walked down the street. "How was school?" I asked him.

"It was alright. We're doing a Thanksgiving project. We're cutting out a large turkey and coloring the feathers, then gluing them on." He replied.

"Sounds like fun Josh." I spoke.

"Mom's gonna be mad when she sees your face."

I shrugged. "Well I don't care. The only time she talks to me is when she yells at me."

"What happened sis?" Josh asked as he looked up at me.

"A bit of a misunderstanding at school." I replied, patting his shoulder. "I'm alright. They'll heal same as any other wound."

About 15 minutes later, we reached our house. It was a decent two story, four bedrooms and four bathrooms. Josh went in first and immediately headed into the kitchen to greet mom. Mom was in her late 30's with long, blonde hair and emerald eyes. I have her eyes while I have my real dad's hair, except for the green streaks.

"Mom!" Josh greeted as he ran up to her.

"Hello there my big man." Mom chuckled and picked him up with a grunt. "You're getting big."

I rolled my eyes and was about to head upstairs when mom stopped me. "Nevada, the nurse called today. Come back out here and tell me what happened."

I groaned and grumbled, walking into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw my face. "Sweetie, what happened?! Was it that girl again?"

"Yeah, so?"

Mom groaned and put Josh down. "Honey, you can't let her walk all over you like that."

"Mom, things are different now. If I defended myself, I would be the one who gets in trouble, not Tina. It's ALWAYS the victim who suffers, NEVER the bully."

"She has a point mom." Josh spoke out as he got out a juice box from the fridge.

Mom sighed and rubbed her hands together. "Alright, but we have to at least talk to the principles about this. This is getting way out of hand."

"Fine, we can do that at least." I mumbled. "What's for dinner?"

"It's Friday, so your choice." Mom spoke.

"Chinese." I immediately answered with a grin. "Last time I picked we had chicken."

"Right you are." Mom chuckled.

Stephen, mom's second husband came home around 5. Stephen was a couple years older than her and had short, light hair with facial hair and light eyes. He asked me what happened to my face and I just said "Misunderstanding at school."

Once the talk about my face was over, everyone wrote down what they wanted from the Chinese place and Stephen ordered it. I picked it up and came back around 6. As we all ate around the table, mom spoke up.

"Kids, tomorrow we're having a family day."

I didn't mind family days, but I don't like Stephen that much. "What are we going to do?" Josh questioned.

"Just spend time as a family." Stephen replied.

_It's not really a family when you're not related…._I thought and then got up, putting my food away and cleaning up my mess. I took a long, warm shower and put on pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. Afterwards, I cleaned up my face again and then straightened my hair.

I hadn't heard from my dad, my real dad, in a while. Dad moved to the next town when him and mom got divorced and got a job in engineering. We usually talked at least once or twice a week.

I sighed softly and crashed down on my soft, queen sized bed.

"What a freaking day…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Glitch**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next day around 9 o'clock and groaned, turning over in my bed to go back to sleep when Josh came into the room. "Nev, mom said it's time to get up. We're leaving around 10 o'clock."

I groaned again. "Alright alright, I'm up…."

Josh shut the door on his way out and I dragged myself out of bed. My bare feet padded softly across my carpeted floor and into the bathroom. I looked at my face. I had a cut on my left temple, another underneath my eye, a few on my cheek and some spots where Tina had dug her nails on my chin. I cleaned them quickly and brushed through my hair, fixing my bangs.

Then, I got dressed; making sure it was warm clothes. The last thing I put on was my leather jacket. I had already gotten my allowance on Wednesday, which was 30 bucks. Right now I had 150 in cash and 400 in the bank. I didn't spend my money on junk. I spent my money on things I needed and some things I wanted, like art supplies, books and video games I was interested in.

I grabbed my shoulder purse and made sure I had everything, and then walked downstairs. "Your face looks horrible." Mom commented when I walked down.

"Thanks oh so wonderful mother." I said sarcastically. "Where are we going first?"

"There's a garage sale up the street. We're gonna stop up there first and see if it has anything we like." Stephen replied.

_A garage sale…wonderful. _I grumbled mentally and walked out to the car. I had my license, but I choose to walk everywhere because I loved walking. It didn't even take us a minute to get to the garage sale. Stephen pulled up to the curb and I was the first one out, walking towards the tables.

Some of the stuff looked old. I came across a table with books, movies and some games. I picked up a couple books and was looking through the games when I came across a single DS game in a case, along with a few pieces of paper in it.

I picked it up and opened the case, looking at the papers. The papers had controls on it for the Nintendo DS and a summary of the game.

**Glitch**

_You are stuck in the town of Bridge, Maine and with nobody around, it is up to you to find out what happened. While you find clues to the incident, you are chased by a mysterious figure named Black, who will at all costs, stop you from finding out what happened to the town". In the game, the player can customize their character to how they look and can choose weapons, ranging from bats to rifles._

"Hmmm, sounds interesting." I said quietly to myself and put the papers back in, closing the case and then walked over to where the owner was. He was old, probably not very old, around his 50's maybe. He had graying hair and dark eyes and looked serious. "Um, hi there." I spoke up.

The man glanced up at me. "Well, hi there." He spoke and took everything except the game I handed to him.

"Um…why didn't you take the game too?" I asked, slightly confused.

"That game is free." The man replied. "6 bucks for the books."

I brought out a ten from my pocket and gave it to him. He gave me 4 dollars back in change. "Are you sure the game is free?" I asked.

"Yep. No charge at all." The man replied.

"Well um….thanks…" I said. "Have a good day…."

"You too kid."

I walked away from the man, slightly confused that he charged the books, but not the game. The others didn't get anything and we all headed back to the car and then drove into town.

"Nevada, what did you get?" Josh looked over at my things.

"A couple books and a game." I replied, looking at the game again.

"_Glitch_? I've never heard of it." Josh said when he saw the title of the game.

"Neither have I, but it looks interesting." I said and set the books and game in the middle between us.

For the rest of the day, we hung around town. Around 5 o'clock we went to dinner and we got home around 6. "Today was such a fun day." Mom giggled as she hugged Stephen's arm.

I rolled my eyes and trudged upstairs. Once I was upstairs, I shut my door and kicked off my shoes. I slipped off my jacket and placed it over my computer chair, then plopped down on my bed and looked at what I had gotten today.

The two books and the game, _Glitch_. The game seemed really interesting, so I grabbed my Nintendo DS from my bed table and took out my other game, placing that on my bed table before placing my new game into the slot and turning the DS on.

I lay against my soft, large pillows and held the DS in my hands as the game started up. It came to the loading screen and loaded in five seconds and came to the menu. GLITCH was blinking red and black while the arrow to was kind of shadowy. I selected LOAD GAME and saw about five other unfinished games. I decided to delete the loaded games and went to NEW GAME. I selected EASY on difficulty and the game began.

On the top screen, white letters appeared while on the bottom screen,_"Welcome to Glitch new player. On the bottom screen you will customize your own player as much as you want and when you are finished, hit BEGIN." _

I choose female, of course. I named my character Nevada and gave her long black hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of dark blue pants, a shirt and jacket and shoes. Once I was done with that, I pressed BEGIN.

Both screens faded out and the top one showed my inventory while on the bottom I appeared in a dark, but seeable town. In my inventory I had a piece of paper, a wooden bat and some health drinks. The graphics were 3D and I was slightly impressed.

A summary came onto the bottom screen and I read it. "You are stuck in the town of Bridge, Maine and with nobody around, it is up to you to find out what happened. While you find clues to the incident, you are chased by a mysterious figure named Black, who will at all costs, stop you from finding out what happened to the town." I said softly to myself. "Okay, sounds easy enough..."

I began moving my character through the town and I came to realize that the town was empty. Nobody was around. My character walked into a building and I heard a soft breathing sound. My eyes narrowed a little. It seemed like it was coming from right behind my character. I turned my character around and shadowy hands wrapped around her neck and began to strangle her.

I rapidly pressed the A button and my character threw the hands off, grabbing her bat and whacking the shadow in the head. The shadow hissed, but faded into the wall. "Hmm, has some jump scares for the weak-hearted." I mused to myself.

I continued to play into the night and when 12:30 came along, I had just saved my game when I heard the giggle of a little girl. It sounded eerie and my character turned around. _"Who's there?" _my character questioned, looking around.

"_He's right behind you." _

My character immediately turned around she was suddenly pinned against the wall with hands around her neck. Her hands immediately went to the ones around her neck and she roughly pushed the figure off of her. The figure skidded back and my character picked up her bat while the screen moved to show the figure. The figure wore dark jeans, a red shirt and a short sleeve jacket with simple shoes. It was definitely a male and he had jet black hair with a black cap over his head.

_"What the hell are you...?" _My character questioned. The figure's arms twisted and he seemed to glitch, like how a computer would. I couldn't see the figure's face well, but all I knew was that his skin was very pale. All of a sudden, the figure snapped his head up and I saw his face. His eyes were a bright, glowing red and when he brought his arms up, I saw that he had many cuts on his wrists that were bleeding.

My character ran out of the room and back outside, running along the street until she came to a flickering street light. She panted a little and then stood straight up. _"What was that...?" _

Then it switched back to game play.

I saved my game and turned the DS off, closing it and placing it on my bed table. "Hmm, I'm impressed. Whoever made the game had a very creative imagination. I changed into pajamas and turned off my light, heading to bed.

The game was slightly creepy, I'll admit that. But not enough to make it feel creepy to me. I got underneath my covers and sighed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The weekend went by faster than I expected. All I did on Sunday was play video games, except for _Glitch_. I had to finish up F.E.A.R 3 and SCP-087-B. I dreaded when Monday came along.

After getting ready, I examined my face. The cuts on my face were beginning to heal up, but they had some bruises around the outsides of the cuts, which made it look like someone beat the hell out of me.

Mom had called the school on Sunday to set up an appointment with the principles about last Friday's incident. I tried to convince her it would do no good, but she ignored me and called the school anyway. _It'll just make things worse..._I grumbled mentally and walked downstairs when Mom called for Josh and I.

Mom dropped off Josh and then parked in the high school parking lot and we went into the school. The meeting lasted for about a half hour. Tina kept giving me glares and mouthing how I was a 'Big mouthed-rat and tattletale'. I had rolled my eyes and ignored her.

Ignore them...and they'll lose interest in you. Pfft, yeah right.

After the meeting, the principles came to an agreement to put Tina in ISS for a week. Knowing Tina, she would find a way out. I had just walked out of the office when Tina grabbed my shirt and pulled me into an empty hallway, slamming me against the wall.

"You little rat," she sneered. "You think that because I got ISS, it won't keep me from tormenting you? Well, you got another thing coming Nevada. Better watch your back bitch."

She released me and then walked with one of the principles to the ISS room. I straightened out my shirt and sighed heavily. She was only picking on me to make herself feel better; her life wasn't exactly diamonds and rainbows either.

I walked through the quiet, empty hallways of the school to first hour when I heard what sounded like footsteps behind me. I stopped walking and the footsteps also stopped too. I glanced over my shoulder, but didn't see anything. I shrugged it off and headed to class. I had a test in first hour and I was the first one done. In second hour we got our quizzes back and I only missed a couple.

I did nothing in Homeroom except listen to music and work on whatever homework I had left to do. Lunch came around at 12:15 and I had brought my own lunch this time. As I sat there, eating, reading and listening to my Ipod, I could feel Tina's friends glare at my back.

I merely ignored them and threw away my lunch 10 minutes before Lunch was over. I grabbed my backpack and my book and headed off to Art class. I continued to work on my project,. My leather jacket hung over the back of my chair and I wore a short sleeve shirt this time.

Miss Heartily came by about a half hour into class. "Wow, that is very good Nevada." she commented.

"Thanks." I spoke back.

"Have you been thinking about what you wanted to do after high school?" she questioned.

"Well...I'm not entirely sure. I want to do something with art."

Miss Heartily told me about a very nice school she went to for her art career. I put that thought in my mind and continued working. After art was over, I was about to head out the door when the teacher stopped me.

"Nevada, could I speak to you for a moment?"

_Ohh, what now? _I thought and walked over to her. I was slightly taller than her, so I had to look down at her. "What's wrong?" I asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

She gently grabbed my arm and turned it to my palm was facing her. She then pulled up my sleeve, showing the old and recent marks on my wrist. The most recent was last Friday. I felt my calm state begin to fade away and be replaced with panic.

"Nevada...this is very serious." She said in that soft voice of hers and looked at me. "You have to tell someone about this."

"No." I said firmly and yanked my wrist away from her. "If I tell someone, they'll just lock me up. Call me crazy. Besides, nobody gives a shit."

I left the room after seeing the dumbfounded look on her face. I didn't want to be bothered at all. I didn't even go back to art class the rest of the day. I stayed in a very quiet corner the rest of the day. I texted mom and told her I was going to the public library after school so I could work on some homework. I lied about the homework part, but honestly I wanted to be left alone.

After school, I walked to the library and went to the horror section, reading horror comics. I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me, but I shrugged it off. I think I dozed off sometime during my reading because I was rudely woken up by the librarian.

"Sorry..." I muttered and rubbed my eyes. I picked up the comics and put them back in their respectful places. I then left the library and decided to take a slow walk, since I wasn't in any hurry. The cemetery was close to home, so I decided to take a shortcut.

The cemetery wasn't big. It was old, been around since Zahra came along. Some headstones had been vandalized by people, which is disrespectful to the dead. They're dead, but you should still respect them in the afterlife.

I came to one headstone and brushed away the dirt. It was the headstone of a little girl. My eyes softened as the little girl came into my mind.

Her name was Marie Banks. She was born on June 4th, 2005 and died July 9th, 2012. Josh knew her when she was alive. Both he and I were there at the time of her death. She had been hit by a car while crossing the road to get to her father. The impact didn't kill her right away; but her father and I were the first ones at her side.

While she was dying, she kept saying how much she loved her mommy and daddy and her whole family. I held her hand and when she looked at me, I didn't see any fear in her eyes. After her funeral, her mother had told me that Marie had been bullied severely by kids her age and that Josh had been her only friend.

I didn't think such a child's death could affect me so much. I hardly even knew her. I sighed softly and wiped the dirt and gunk off her headstone. "You had so much to live for..."

I heard a snap, like a twig breaking in half.

I quickly stood up and whirled around, looking around for the culprit. My emerald eyes narrowed as I glanced around. "Hello?" I called out and I waited for someone to come out. Five minutes went by and I scoffed, pulling my jacket around me. "That's what I thought."

I wandered back home and ate a quick dinner before walking up to my room. I took a quick shower and got dressed in pajamas before plopping down on my bed and continuing to play _Glitch_.

I continued where I left off and walked throughout the town, escaping shadows and killing a few. I came across a couple letters, which were clues. The game changed from gameplay to a scene. My character kicked the front door open of a small house and walked in, the kitchen light flickering. She walked into the kitchen, glancing around and seeing bloody handprints on the walls.

My character shuddered and took another step forwards when Black came out of the darkness and lunged for my character. She quickly dodged his attack and got into a fighting stance, holding the bat tightly in her hands. _"Who are you? What do you want?" _She questioned.

Black glitched, his arms twitching a little. Blood still flowed down from the cut in his arms. _"Your...soul." _he finally spoke. His voice sounded deep and dark, but had a smooth and sly edge to it. My character bolted for the front entrance when Black did a super tackle at her, knocking her to the floor.

He rolled her onto his back and wrapped his hands around her neck, beginning to strangle her. I began hitting the escape button repeatedly. But unfortunately that did no good and the escape button icon on the screen vanished as she was strangled to death by Black.

The screen faded out and said GAME OVER. I sighed heavily and glanced at the time, seeing it was almost 12:30. "Time for bed..." I yawned a bit and turned the game off after saving and shut the DS, placing it on my bed table. I crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.

_It was like the game was beginning to affect my mind. I knew it was a dream, because I was my character. Bat in my hand, walking through the dark town with only a few flickering lights. _

_I suddenly came across an old medical building and kicked the door in, nearly breaking it right off its hinges. I walked inside, making sure to look around before traveling any further. I walked down the hallway and suddenly heard what sounded like footsteps. _

_I stopped in my tracks; the footsteps stopping also. I didn't want to glance over my shoulder, because I knew someone was behind me. So I took off into a sprint and when I came to the end of the hallway, I whirled around and swung my bat, but it was violently smacked out of my hand by another. _

_Fingerless gloved hands wrapped around my throat and slammed me down on the cold, tile floor of the hallway. My air circulation was cut off and I gasped and flailed underneath Black's weight as he strangled me. _

_Suddenly, he stopped strangling me, but kept his hands around my neck. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, while I could feel it threaten to burst out of my chest. I was finally able to get air into my lungs, which made me let out a sigh of relief. My emerald orbs glanced up into the darkness underneath Black's hat. _

_Even though the area was dark, I could still see his features. He had a strong, clean-shaven jaw with high cheekbones and a seemingly perfect nose. His skin was pale, maybe paler than mine. I felt his hot breath against my face and I tried not to speak. _

_That's when one of his hands left my neck and barely traced a finger along my jawline. A shudder rippled through me. _

_Black leaned down to my ear and he spoke in barely a whisper. "Nevada...my love..." _

And I woke up.

I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. I lifted my head up and glanced around, sighing when it was all just a dream.

"Weird ass dreams..." I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glitch**

_**Chapter 4**_

My mom says the horror genre will give you nightmares. I didn't believe in that. Sure, you can have dreams from them, but if you were scared of horror too easily, THAT might give you nightmares.

The dream I had last night was...confusing to say the least. It seemed like I was my CHARACTER, but then Black had called me Nevada, my name. I just sighed and brushed through my hair after running the straightener through it.

Today was Tuesday, November 13th. Another day in the hell hole everyone calls school. I dropped Josh off at school and was about to cross the road when I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye. My emerald orbs glanced over to the left and what I had seen was gone. "Jesus Nevada...you've been playing that game too much..." I mumbled to myself and then headed off to school.

Today was just another boring day. I had all tests today in my required classes, English and Math. The rest of the day I either drew or worked on my project for art class. I was sitting at my table in Art class when Miss Heartily walked over.

"Nevada, are you feeling alright?" she asked me in a mother-like tone.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I replied, yawning a little bit. "Had a weird dream last night from playing too many video games."

"What kind of games do you like to play?"

"Horror." I replied and looked at her a bit. My eyes then widened when I saw a thin purple line around her neck. "Miss Heartily...?"

When I had glanced down at her wrists, I gasped when I saw that they were cut open and bleeding profusely, creating puddles on the floor that seemed to grow with each drop. I jumped out of my seat as the walls of the room began to peel away, revealing that godforsaken town from the game.

"What's going on?" I whispered, frantically looking around.

"He's coming..."

I slowly turned to Miss Heartily and backed away when I saw blood pour down in small streams from her mouth. She slowly raised a bloodied hand and pointed a manicured fingernail at me. "He's coming...and he wants you..."

"W...who's coming...?"

Miss Heartily didn't answer me and instead, she just vanished into thin air. That's when I felt the cool chill air of the town and I trembled a little, rubbing my arms. "What's going on...?" I whispered to myself.

_"Nevada..." _

I heard HIS voice and I was just about to turn around when I felt arms slide around my waist and coil around, pressing me up against an insanely hot body. I squirmed a bit, trying to move my arms but I realized they were pinned to my sides. My eyes were wide and I didn't know what was going on.

Until I felt hot breath on the left side of my neck.

Now I was fully aware of who was holding me. I was in bit of a shock and no matter how hard I tried, I could've move. A warm nose nuzzled into my neck and I shuddered a little, closing my eyes tightly.

_"Nevada..." _Black barely whispered and then a hand came around to grasp my chin and I was even more shocked when I felt warm lips against my ear. I gasped quietly and shuddered in Black's hold. I struggled a little, but the only arm around my waist tightened a little, indicating that he wasn't going to let go.

"Stop..." I whispered, my eyes shut tightly. The hand grasping my chin moved a little and a thumb brushed across my bottom lip, causing my cheeks to take on a slightly pinkish tint. "Please..."

_"Never..." _he whispered, his arms holding me possessively. _"You are mine...forever." _

_"Nevada...Nevada...Nevada!" _

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up in my chair. I blinked, seeing the students in the room staring at me like I had grown a second head.

_It was a dream..._I thought.

"Nevada, are you alright?" Miss Heartily touched my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

And saw Black.

"No!" I shouted and scooted away, falling off of my seat and scooted away slightly, breathing heavily. I glanced back at Miss Heartily and saw she was normal, everything was normal.

"Nevada...?"

"I..." I stammered. "I'm...sorry..." I quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, trying to fight off the tears that were trying to make their way out of my eyes. I turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on my face, trying to calm myself down. "It's okay Nevada...it's okay..." I whispered to myself and heard footsteps come into the bathroom, Miss Heartily.

"Nevada, is everything alright?" she asked me gently.

"Yeah," I turned off the water and dried my face with a paper towel. "I uh...I'm sorry for falling asleep, I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Bad dreams?"

I gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You could say that."

"What were you dreaming about today?" she asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't tell her about that I was dreaming about a video game character trying to get me in my dreams, so I came up with a lie. "When my parents got divorced. It happens once or so a week, but I'm alright."

I left the bathroom before she could say anything else and went back to class. The rest of the day was normal, as normal as it could get. I didn't fall asleep and I didn't see any hallucinations or have any bad dreams.

I picked up Josh from across the street, when he pointed at something on my face. "Sis, why is there a handprint on your jaw?"

"What?" I looked in the window's reflection of the shop next to me and my emerald eyes widened a little when I saw a somewhat dark handprint on my jaw/chin.

The same place Black had held me.

"Were you-?"

"No." I stopped Josh before he could finish. "It's probably from having my chin in my hand all day long."

"Oh." Josh spoke and then nodded, taking my hand again as we walked home. Both mom and Stephen asked me the same thing about my face and I told them what I told Josh.

Around 9 o'clock, everyone was getting ready for bed when I decided to play _Glitch _for a while. I wanted to know more about Black's character.

So I started where I left off and my character walked through the town. My character easily fought off a couple shadows and I upgraded her weapon to an axe. Handy-dandy axe. I continued to do some gameplay and fighting until the screen went black and then it went to a cutscene.

_"Man, this place is freaking crazy..." _My character spoke, her green eyes glancing around the dimly lit street.

_"It's because of him." _a frail, woman's voice replied and my character whirled around to see a woman in her middle age, covered in robes and hair was all frizzy.

_"Who are you?" _my character asks the middle-aged woman.

_"My name is of no importance. You are being hunted by him." _

_"By that shadowy guy?" _

The woman nodded. _"They call him Black...a poor, dark soul...corrupted by the darkness in his own heart. Committed suicide because he was bullied." _

_"When will people realize not to bully the silent ones...?" _my character muttered to herself. _"They are usually the deadly ones." _

_"Yes." _the woman agreed, shaking her head. _"He will stop at nothing until everyone in this town is dead...INCLUDING YOU!" _

The woman then pulled out a sharp dagger in the blink of an eye and lunged right at my character, knocking her to the ground and my character grabbed the woman's wrist just in time before the dagger plunged into her chest. My character and the woman struggled against the dagger and then the woman was thrown off.

My character quickly grabbed her axe and stood up, hearing the woman scream as the axe was brought down on her neck, effectively slicing her head off her shoulders. My character breathed a little heavy and then calmed down.

_"What the hell was that all about...?" _

I suddenly heard my laptop beep. I saved my game and grabbed my laptop from the other side of my bed, flipping it open. It was a Skype message from dad, my REAL dad.

_Hey kiddo, how are you doing? Just to let you know I'm off work and have some time to video chat with ya. _

Immediately after I read video chat, I clicked on call and it rung for a few moments before he finally picked up. "Hey dad." I spoke with a small smile, waving at him.

He smiled back. My dad was a man you could call attractive, with dark hair and eyes and facial hair above his upper lip and on his chin. My dad was Johnny Hazelton, he still had our last name and my step-dad choose to take my mom's last name, which is Hazelton. My dad wore black rimmed glasses and he was wearing his favorite black leather jacket, the one I got him for his birthday a year ago.

He smiled back at me. _"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"_

I shrugged. "I'm alright, I guess."

His smile suddenly turned into a frown and I realized why. _"What happened to your face?" _

"Tina picking on me again, except she went much farther this time. This was a couple days ago; my face is healing." I replied.

He sighed softly. _"You look tired sweetie." _

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately." I looked around my room and towards my door, making sure nobody was going to come in and then I looked back at him. "Dad...something weird is going on."

_"Why do you say that?" _He asked as that sparked his curiosity.

I reached over towards my nightstand and picked up the box for _Glitch_ and held it up in front of the camera. "This game...is weird as hell. Ever since I've begun to play, I've been seeing some really weird shit."

_"Watch your language." _He scolded and then sighed. _"What kind of stuff have you been seeing?" _

"I've been seeing the bad guy, mostly in my dreams, but he's starting to appear to me while I'm awake. That's what I've been dealing with so far. The weird thing is..." I paused for a moment and then continued. "Is that the bad guy seems to have some sort of fascination with me."

_"Has he done anything to hurt you?" _

"Strangely, no." I shook my head in response.

Dad seemed to think to himself for a moment before speaking. _"Hmm, interesting. Well, I have to go. Send me a message if anything else happens." _

"I will dad. Love you."

"_I love you too kiddo." _

I ended the video call and ended up going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glitch**

_**Chapter 5**_

Friday came along sooner than I thought, which I was glad for. I haven't had any dreams, seen anything, nothing since Tuesday. Which was good because I finally got some good sleep during those days.

And Tina had also left me alone.

Even her friends left me alone and I was happy as a clam. I was heading for homeroom after finishing my math test. It had taken me a little longer than everyone else because I checked my work a bunch of times and was five minutes over the time from when homeroom began.

I walked down the empty hallway, my boots making small thudding sounds on the tile floors. I had my earplugs in my ears, listening to music and had my backpack over one shoulder. I was just listening to one of my favorite songs when I suddenly felt like someone was walking behind me. I brushed it off at first, but as I continued to walk, I felt it again.

This time, I stopped walking and glanced over my shoulder a little, seeing nothing. I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes. "You're going crazy Nevada...completely crazy."

The rest of the day was normal, except the constant feeling of being watched or followed. I was actually happy today was Friday, because it was dad's turn to have us for the weekend. Josh and I would get picked up by dad and then he would bring us home Sunday evening after dinner usually.

When Josh and I got home, we got our things ready and waited for dad to arrive. When he did, we went outside with our things to greet him. "Dad!" Josh exclaimed happily, running into dad's tall legs.

Dad picked him up, grunting a little. "Have you gotten bigger in the last two weeks?" he chuckled, ruffling Josh's hair.

"Maybe." Josh laughed.

Dad set Josh down and it was next for me to get a hug from him. I hugged him tightly. I had missed him greatly. "You doing okay kiddo?" he asked me, rubbing my back.

I nodded and we waved goodbye to mom and Steven before we left the house. I was rummaging around in my bag for my IPod to pass the time when I felt what felt like my Nintendo DS. "What...?" I muttered and pulled it out, eyes widening in disbelief.

"What's wrong Nev?" Dad asked, glancing over at me and then quickly looking back to the road as he drove.

"I was positively sure I left this at home...I didn't want to bring it..." I replied in somewhat of a shaky voice. I didn't want to play Glitch. I was starting to get creeped out by it.

"Is that the game...?"

I could only nod.

When we got to dad's apartment, I was feeling light-headed all of the sudden. Dad came up to me as I used the wall for support. "Are you alright sweetie? You don't look so hot..." he placed his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, just...tired I think. A little dizzy...but I think I'm gonna take a nap. Maybe it'll wear off and I'll be normal."

Dad frowned, but then he nodded. I walked to the bedroom Josh and I stay in during our weekend with dad. I had the bottom bunk of the room and I took my shoes and jacket off, wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt with knee high leggings. I got underneath the warm covers and sighed softly before I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

_I gasped, opening my eyes as I felt the atmosphere become thick with tension, with dread. I sat up and noticed how dark it was. It was almost pitch black, like the power went out. I got out of bed and grabbed the flashlight from my bag. I always carried around one in case I needed it. _

_I clicked it on and looked around the room, seeing nothing of importance before I left the bedroom and went out to the living room. "Josh? Dad?" I called out their names and looked up and down in the whole apartment. There was no sign of them. _

_I felt nervous. Where had they gone? _

_I opened the door and gasped as I gazed upon the outdoors. It looked exactly like the town from the game, dark and had dimly lit lights in random places. I walked out, not bothering to put my shoes or jacket on. It was deathly quiet. _

_"Josh? Dad?" I glanced around, looking for them. _

_"Help me! Please help me!" I heard a girl's frantic voice scream out in the distance. _

_It seemed to be coming from the left and I started running towards the voice. As I got closer, the voice got louder and I gasped when I finally saw who it was. _

_It was Tina, hanging upside down from a dimly lit street lamp. Her long hair was messed and frizzed, her eyes full of fear. "You! Get me down from here!" she barked at me. _

_I then glared at her, tightening my grip around my flashlight. "What are you waiting for?! Get me down you stupid bitch!" she screamed at me. _

_The anger in her eyes soon faded and terror replaced the anger. I noticed she was looking at something behind me. I didn't turn around; I knew who it was. I shuddered as the warmth of the teenager walked past me, towards Tina. Something glinted in his hand and I saw what it was; a very sharp and somewhat jagged dagger._

_Black turned to me, his glowing red eyes glancing into my emerald ones. I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face and swallowed as he lifted the dagger to Tina's throat. _

_"No, please." She begged, looking at me as if she expected me to save her. _

_But I just stood there, watching in disbelief as Black pressed the blade into her throat. As Tina screamed, he swiped the blade across her throat, leaving a deep gash. Immediately, blood began gushing from the wound and down her face, dripping on the sidewalk below her. _

_With her last breath, Tina went limp. _

_She was dead. _

_I didn't dare to breathe, dare to move. The bloody dagger in Black's hand fell to the ground as he let it slip from his hands and to my surprise, he approached me. _

_I backed away just as out of instinct and suddenly dripped over a pothole in the road, falling backwards and nearly cracking my head open once I hit the ground. The flashlight clattered from my hand, away from me and I groaned when I opened my eyes. I didn't even realize I had closed them. Black was standing there, watching me. _

_Suddenly, he dropped and then crawled over me, placing his left leg between my legs and his other leg trapped my right one. I had my body propped up by my elbows and his arms were on either side of me. _

_We had a sort of staring contest, as you wanted to call it. We had it for what seemed like hours, when it was only seconds. I was taken out of the staring when I felt his knee rub against my inner right thigh and it caused a shudder to rip through me. I didn't know if it was on accident or intentional, but I could see a smirk appear on Black's face as he did that. _

_My elbows suddenly gave out and I fell onto my back as Black leaned down, his nose nuzzling into my neck. I shuddered and reached up to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists in his slightly larger hands and pinned them to my sides. _

_I let out a small whimper and Black chuckled, his lips brushing against the left side of my neck. I felt his teeth graze the skin and before I could protest, his teeth pierced the flesh, digging deeply into my skin. I let out a loud cry of pain and felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks. _

_His hot tongue lapped up the blood that flowed from the bite, licking along my neck and dragging his tongue along my jawline. "Please...stop..." I begged. "Please..." _

_"Nevada! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

My eyes shot open and immediately I felt the tears on my pale cheeks and the pain in my neck. Dad was at my side, a confused but shocked look on his face. I held a hand to my neck and when I brought my hand back, it was covered in my own blood.

Dad rushed me to the bathroom and he grabbed a dry towel, getting it wet and then pressed it to my neck. I hissed in pain, gritting my teeth and trying to bear the pain. "Sweetie, what happened?"

I explained to dad the best I could. "Dad...I don't know how much longer I can deal with this...it's driving me insane!"

"I know honey, I know..." he stroked my hair as he cleaned up my neck and wrapped it up. Dad was next to me the whole night and I fell asleep against his shoulder.

I woke up the next morning, groggy and exhausted, but unable to go back to sleep. I groaned and noticed dad was still asleep. He must've been up all night with me.

I rubbed my neck tenderly and then grabbed the remote from his lap, switching on the TV and then turned it to the news. What was on made my eyes widen.

_"It occurred last night around 6 pm. The parents say their daughter Tina was found hanging upside in the middle of her room, her throat slit open." _

The remote fell from my hands.

Tina's death wasn't a dream.

It was real.


End file.
